


Laser tag

by HelloEveryone25



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dont pretend you don’t know what I mean, F/F, Flarrie!!, I mention Willex and Jukebox but for like 5 words each, It’s that laser tagging prompt, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloEveryone25/pseuds/HelloEveryone25
Summary: The prompt “take me laser tagging then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.” But with Flynn/Carrie bc they’re icons
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Carrie Wilson, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Laser tag

“But Flyyynnnnn,” Julie pleaded, doing her best to copy her brother’s signature puppy dog eyes. It worked. Flynn made a mental note to stop sarcastically telling her friends to take lessons in being too damn cute from Reggie.  
  
“ _Fine_! I will go laser tagging with you. But I expect to be repaid.”

Julie cheered in elation, then blushed and ducked her head when random people on the street turned their heads to stare.

“Oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you! Alex is bringing a friend and you get a discount if you come in a group of four.”

“Friend? Does he finally have a boyfriend?”

“No. It’s actually,” Julie paused and swallowed hard, “Carrie. Alex is bringing Carrie to laser tag.”

Flynn wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Sure, the Dirty Candy frontwoman was no longer her best friend, but she had started on the road to redemption and Flynn was finding it increasingly harder to find good excuses for how flustered she got around Carrie.

“That’s fine, Carrie is kind of cool sometimes,” Flynn finally conceded. Julie did a funky little happy dance that made both girls dissolve into fits of giggles.

~~~

Carrie glared at Alex. He may have been her close friend and the first person she told about her crush on Flynn, but she seriously hated him.

“You’re telling me Julie and Flynn are joining us for laser tag and you decided to tell me literal _SECONDS_ before they arrive?!”

She would have liked to say she took the news well that her crush would be joining them. Unfortunately, her father had always taught her to be honest to herself, however difficult it may be at times. This was one of the difficult times.

Alex pasted a sickly sweet smile onto his face.  
“Be nice, here they come!” he teased, taking her arm and dragging her over to where Jules and Flynn were bickering.

“I’m going to cut in right here girls. I’m sure your argument can be resolved _after_ laser tag. Especially since you’re late and our session starts in 3 minutes.” They moved pretty damn quickly after that.

Carrie could have sworn Flynn was acting stranger than usual.

~~~

Immediately after the rules were explained, Julie teamed up with a cute guy in an orange beanie and Alex with the guy who had knocked him over when they first arrived. That left Flynn with Carrie as the only person she knew.

“Fuck me,” Carrie muttered under her breath as they shook hands in a — somewhat shaky — alliance.

“That can be arranged, but not when we’re in public. Maybe later?”  
Flynn smirked as Carrie choked on her own spit.

  
~~~  
  


The two girls became a force to be reckoned with throughout the game. Something about their combined death glares (scarier than any horror movie), or the way they found the best vantage points in the area to shoot people before they even noticed the pair’s presence.

The corner the girls were in now was quiet. From the sounds of it, they were probably two of the only people left in the game. They had chosen to play the hunger games-esque rules. The last person left standing gets glory and fame and a coupon for a kid’s birthday party.

Flynn stared at her friend. She looked almost... nervous? When she made eye contact with Flynn they both looked away quickly. Had they always been standing this close together? Surely not. Flynn would have noticed if they were this close earlier. Carrie must be getting closer. Slowly stepping forward like she was scared Flynn would run away. (Run away where? She was standing in a corner with Carrie in front of her and walls behind her.) 

Flynn had a thought. Well- it wasn’t really a _thought,_ as much as half a plan forming in the back of her mind while the rest of her brain was in Hot Girl, Head Empty mode. She glanced down at Carrie’s lips. When had they started looking so damn kissable? Flynn didn’t even answer herself before she was leaning in and kissing Carrie gently on the lips.

Carrie had been waiting for this moment for months now. That didn’t change the shock that came from Flynn kissing her. Flynn pulled back slightly, so Carrie made the move this time.

Cupping Flynn’s jaw in her hands and kissing her again. Flynn’s hands found her waist as she spun them around and pressed Carrie against the wall, deepening the kiss. She pulled back moments later, and in the seconds when Carrie stared at her, breathless and blushing bright red, she pointed her laser gun and pulled the trigger.

A sad tone came from Carrie’s gun, indicating her elimination from the game. Flynn winked.

“Don’t worry Care-bear, I’ll share the coupon with you when I win. Catch you later!”

She skipped off, smirking to herself, leaving Carrie to pull herself together enough to leave the arena and find Alex outside so she could scream.  
  


~~~  
  


When she told Alex and Julie, Alex handed Jules a ten dollar bill with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it’s cliche and cringey and might?? already exist for this ship (if it does lemme know) but I wrote this instead of sleeping so please enjoy  
> Also constructive criticism is appreciated and if you enjoyed this maybe leave kudos or a comment?


End file.
